Blood & Magic
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: After discovering she is a Balcoin, Bella tries to live a normal life in any way she can, however when one of her brothers goes missing she s forced to go to Chance Harbor to find him. Will she finally learn to deal with her dark magic and her siblings or will she collapse under the pressure? Give it a chance, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This my new story. I´m a huge fan of The Secret Circle and I´ve been imagining this story for a while...so here it is! Hope all you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know your opinion on my writings. Good reading to all of you.**

**I own nothing, except the plot and my original characters xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

_Meet us at midnight. You know where._

Not again. What could have possibly happened this time? I, Bella Swan, just wanted to be normal again, but apparently the universe had other plans for me.

A couple of months ago, Edward left me thinking that the supernatural world was too much for me too handle. If only he knew. A couple of days after my birthday party disaster, my mom was at Charlie´s house with a huge secret to share with me. Turns out I was a witch. To say it was a shock would be an understatement.

However, that was not all. Not only was I a witch, but I was also a _Balcoin_, which basically meant that I possessed dark magic along with my five half-siblings and that a lot of people wanted me dead.

My relationship with my siblings was beyond complicated. I had only met the boys and let´s just say that there´s one that really pissed me off, however I couldn´t help but wonder if the girls were like me: reluctant to use the family gifts.

It had been this way ever since my dark magic was awakened. The experience was so bad that I would avoid using magic at all if I could. Now, my ex-boyfriend and his family were back and I didn´t want anything to do with them. I had enough drama in my life.

I was sitting in the school´s cafeteria with Angela, Jessica and the rest of the group. Unfortunately, Alice had managed to convince the rest of her family to sit with us at lunch.

"Who texted you, Bella? You look so excited." Was Jessica blind? I was anything but excited. Usually when one of my brothers texted me, it meant that there was trouble ahead.

I set the phone on my bag again, while everyone was staring at me.

"A family member." It was the truth. I disliked Ryder, but that didn´t change the fact that he was my older brother. Whether I liked it or not, we were always going to be related.

I didn´t hate him or anything, we were just complete opposites. He was temperamental and arrogant. Maybe that was because he was the oldest. He was also completely at ease with his dark magic while I was not, which was the reason to most of our fights.

Somehow, he seemed to think that being Balcoins, made us better than anyone else, including other witches. My other brothers, Aaron and Nate were a lot more realistic, making me have a better relationship with them.

"Don´t be a liar, Bella. I don´t understand why you´re keeping your new boyfriend from us." Said Lauren with a smirk. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward gripping the table slightly. He also seemed to be fighting a growl.

Ew! That was incest! I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and immediatly felt a wave of calm wash over me. Thank you, Jasper!

"Who´s the new guy, Bella? I have to give my approval first, remember?"

Rosalie quietly elbowed Emmett, while Edward was pinching his nose, probably to avoid punching his brother.

Before this conversation got out of hand, thankfully the bell rang, calling the students to the rest of their classes. I got up as fast as I could without tripping over anything. I may be a witch but my clumsiness was still there, somewhat.

The afternoon classes seemed to pass by very slowly, making my anxiety grow even more. I was curious and extremely worried about meeting the boys tonight. Had they run into witch hunters again? Were they alright? Did my sisters have a problem? I haven´t met them yet, but I knew what they looked like. Ryder had received pictures from John, our biological father, but I refused to call him that, to me he was just a stranger, a couple of months ago.

Finally, it was time to leave. As I walked through the school, Alice called my name inviting me to a "slumber party" at her house for the weekend. It was obvious that she was trying to get Edward and I together again. I kindly refused her invitation saying that I had family stuff to deal with.

"You look nervous, Bells. What´s going on?" said Charlie when he arrived home. I was in the kitchen, making dinner and trying to distract myself.

"They are here. I´m going to meet them in a few hours."

Believe it or not, Charlie was a witch. As soon as I found out about my heritage, he along with my mother started to teach me everything they knew, eventually giving me their family´s book of shadows, even though I had no right to Charlie´s since I wasn´t truly a Swan.

"Is everything alright?"

"I honestly hope so, though I have a feeling it´s not."

Midnight eventually arrived and I drove to the woods. There were so many trees in Forks that the chances of being found by witch hunters or by anyone, for that matter, were slim to none. I wrapped myself even further into my coat when the cool air hit me.

A discreet bonfire was already lit, keeping the two males warm. Nate and Ryder nodded at my arrival.

"Where´s Aaron?"

The boys looked at each other.

"That´s the reason we texted you. He´s missing."

I felt like I had been sucker punched. I couldn´t breath and my body started shaking. This was not good. I had to keep my dark magic under control.

"What?" I looked between the two of them. They looked dead serious. "What did you do, Ryder?"

He had a tendency to pick fights with the wrong people, especially witch hunters. Regardless of the situation he would never back down, so I wouldn´t be surprised if any of them decided to kidnap Aaron for revenge or something.

The fire flared at my tone of voice. I could feel the immense surge of power in my veins. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down because if I didn´t someone could get seriously hurt.

"What makes you think I did anything, Bubbles?" He knew I hated that nickname.

"If you did, it wouldn´t be the first time." He glared at me. His blue eyes still looked cold and calculating but any of us could see a hint of worry in them.

The ground was shaking and thunder could be heard at the distance. That is what happens when two witches get angry.

"Guys, can we focus on what´s really important here? Aaron?" Nate was frowning at our behaviour, making me feel ashamed. He usually was the joker of the family, so seeing him this serious was very unusual.

Both of us apologized.

"Here´s the thing: he´s been missing for three days. We tried every tracking spell we knew but none of them worked. The closest track we have is in Chance Harbor. We leave tomorrow."

"We came to pick you up. And before you find an excuse, we know that you have more than enough credits to graduate." Said Ryder pointing at me. His white blonde hair was glistening in the fire making him look ethereal.

"I wasn´t going to say anything, Chucky. I´m going. He´s my brother." The blonde nodded and started to walk away, until Nate called him back.

"If Aaron was taken by witch hunters, like we think he was we…" he pointed to the three of us. "…need to be in this together, which means that you two need to be on the same page. I´m calling a blood oath."

Blood oaths existed to make sure that witches kept their promises, regardless of their true intentions. People didn´t agree to one often because of this. Making promises was one thing, but being forced to keep them? Not everyone was okay with that.

"Fine."

Ryder took a small pocket knife out of his jacket and cut his hand. I did the same.

"As of now, I will try not to fight with you. For our brother´s sake. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook our hands. When our energies connected, a lightning bolt fell in the middle, making us jump away from each other.

This was magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here´s another chapter. I forgot to mention something important in the first chapter. In this story, the Nidaros coven was destroyed by witch hunters not by John, however there are still a few descendants around.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 2**

Waking up to the smell of freshly made coffee, was one of the best things anyone could experience. I had only slept for a couple of hours, but I felt ready to face anything.

The sun was peeking through the curtains of the small living room in Charlie´s house. Even though we had arrived fairly late, Charlie had let the boys sleep here since they had nowhere else to stay. After we explained the situation to him, he supported my decision to find Aaron, just like he always does. He may not be my biological father, but he was the closest thing I had to one, and I respected and loved him for it.

Since it was Saturday, I had slept in. Looking around, I realized it wasn´t even ten o´clock.

"Good morning." Nate was the only one that answered me, probably because Ryder was not a morning person. The blonde was drinking a cup of coffee, however he seemed to be deep in thought.

I started making brownies. They were my favourite desert and believe it or not they always helped with my anxiety. My mom had the same problem. It was probably genetic.

"What´s the plan?" my brothers looked at me like I had grown two heads. "Seriously? We can´t just go to Chance Harbor and start accusing people of kidnaping Aaron, can we?"

Nate shrugged and Ryder did the same. And they claimed to be the smart ones.

I handed them brownies, since I was sure they hadn´t eaten anything yet. They looked extremely tired. I wouldn´t be surprised if they had stayed awake all night.

"Do you have any ideas, Bubbles? I don´t have any." For the first time, Ryder´s tone wasn´t arrogant. Instead his voice was low and had a nervous edge to it.

"We should try to track him, again. Who knows? Maybe this time, it will work."

The duo nodded, and I left to get maps of Chance Harbor. Charlie had maps of neighbouring towns, just in case.

After I found them in a cupboard, I walked back to the kitchen. I placed the several maps around the kitchen table, while Ryder lit the candles and Nate placed the crystal on the middle. For this to work all we needed was something Aaron owned, which Ryder had.

This spell belonged to my mother´s book of shadows. The tracking could be done in different ways however, since other witches and their families might have learned other tracking spells.

As we started chanting, the crystal started glowing. As Balcoins our magic worked a lot faster. The small light of the stone started moving towards the map of Chance Harbor. _That´s it_, I thought.

The crystal kept moving but when it reached the middle of the map it stopped glowing without giving us any location, meaning that the spell had failed. _Damn it!_

"See? Every time we try finding him, this happens, it´s like he just vanished or something."

"It probably means he´s dead."

Oh my god! Was my brother dead? I held on to the edges of the table, because I was sure I would faint if I didn´t.

"Don´t say that! Maybe he´s..." What could I say? What else could have happened to him to make the crystal behave that way? That´s when I remembered something my mom said about cloaking spells. "Maybe he´s under a cloaking spell. It´s possible, right?"

I looked at them frantic.

"It shouldn´t be. Unless they have a witch working with them."

Nate looked scared. Could this be true? Would a witch willingly work with witch hunters? Were they even the ones that had my brother? My head was almost spinning with questions but they were interrupted by Nate´s voice.

"Are they that desperate?"

"We´re talking about witch hunters! Of course they are."

The possibility of having one of our kind working against us, was scarier than any of us would like to admit. It was true that a few Balcoins weren´t exactly friendly with other people, but having a fellow witch plotting against my family? It just freaked me out.

"Look..." I started, however a knock on the door made me shut up. Who could it be? I prayed that it wasn´t Alice or the rest of the Cullen clan because I had no time for them, right now.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Even though it wasn´t the Cullens, the unexpected visitors didn´t make me feel so much better: Jacob and Billy.

"Good Morning. Charlie is not home." I mumbled hoping they would take a hint and leave.

Billy and his son smiled, which just made my nervousness grow even more.

"We came to see you, Bella. Aren´t you going to invite us in?"

I looked back towards the inside of the house. Hell no! I was about to leave to Chance Harbor and Billy and Jacob were going to slow me down. Besides if they knew what I was planning on doing, they would probably try to stop me, just like they tried when I first met the Cullens.

"Uh...I would, but I´m busy right now. Maybe you should stop by another time." I said once again, while trying to close the door. Of course Jacob stopped it from closing with his foot. All I wanted to do was scream. Couldn´t they just leave?

"Busy doing what, Bella? Reading?" It was clearly meant as a joke, but unlike them I didn´t laugh. When they realized that, Jacob´s face fell making him look like a lost puppy.

Before I could say anything else, Ryder showed up. Uh-oh.

"Can´t you take a hint or are you just stupid? She´s busy!" And the jerk was back.

Jacob´s face became serious. Too serious. He looked angry and was slightly shaking. Hopefully he wouldn´t phase because if he did, Ryder would kill him without a second thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob was a couple of inches taller and more muscular than Ryder but my older brother was much more intimidating.

He was dressed in black from head to toe, making his cold glare and white blonde hair stand out even more. His dog tags and combat boots completed the look. The point is he looked ready to murder someone and I was sure that he would if he had to.

"No one that you should know about." He glared at Jacob for a few more seconds and turned to me. "We leave in five minutes."

I nodded and went back in to grab my previously packed suitcase. Last night after I got home, I took the time to pack my stuff.

"You´re leaving?"

I ignored his question and kept moving my things to the car while yelling at Nate to do the same.

"We can´t let you do that, Bella! What would Charlie..."

"I don´t need your permission, Billy. Just stay out of it!" It may have been a bit harsh but Aaron needed help and I would rather die than let him suffer anymore.

After the three of us were ready, Ryder started the car leaving Forks behind.


End file.
